Letters to Carlisle
by jchristy
Summary: Epilogue to be added. Bella is Carlisle's first daughter but was forced to go into hiding; 93 years it has been since he has last seen her. She only writes letters every so often to let him know that she is alive. Will she ever be able to come home?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me, Stephenie Meyer owns everything. _**

Year: 2010

Date: October 24

Time: 8:09 p.m.

Day: Wednesday

My family threw me a "Birthday Party" to celebrate my 400 years I have been alive. Is it really a cause to celebrate? No, it is not; at least I don't think so. My daughter Alice has been bored lately since her visions have gone askew, bothering her more than she lets on. I suppose she needs to do something to get it off her mind; maybe that is why she actually joined some clubs at the high school she attends. I didn't want to make a huge fuss about this, but no one can rein in Alice, not even Jasper her husband; sometimes I don't know how he handles Alice. I didn't want a lavish party with all my friends here tonight; I just wanted my family present. Well I was short one family member. I can barely remember the last time I saw her, or heard from her.

She was my daughter in all ways but biological; my first daughter. We lived together for almost a 91 years. She was the first vampire that I came across that drank from the blood of animals and retained her humanity; we immediately connected with each other. I taught her everything I knew since she was still fairly a young vampire at the time and her maker had abandoned her. We moved from city to city, country to country until the Volturi learned of her existence. They feared her power; feared that one day she would get power hungry. She can copy anyone's power and has gained so many powers, powers that I have only dreamt about. Shields, mind reading, control of the elements, shocking, invisibility, telekinesis, you name it she has that power. She doesn't use her powers in a bad way, quite the opposite actually; but the Volturi, they think she is a threat.

In 1917 we were living in Chicago, I was posing as a physician at the local hospital and she as my daughter. She did not look a thing like me except for the golden eyes, but people believed us, she has the appearance of a very beautiful 17 year old; but inside is where she is the most beautiful, she is kind and gentle, loving and caring very similar to Esme. She is not tempered, does not curse, virtuous, smart, self sacrificing and an overall good person.

The guards of Volturi came and demanded her; always self sacrificing person that she is, asked them not to harm me and she would go willingly with them. I begged her not to; thinking once they had her she would be dead. I could not bear to lose her, surely that would have been the death of me. She was gone for a day and returned at nightfall saying that she killed the guards; we were prepared to move but her self-sacrificing side came back and told me to go on as planned and she would go into hiding and one day rejoin me when the Volturi would stop hunting her. It took her hours to persuade me but somehow she did.

I have not seen her since September 1, 1918 and today is October 24, 2010. Ninety two years it has been and not a day goes by that I do not think of her. After about 5 years I went looking for her but never found her, I didn't think she was dead because about a year later I received a letter from her. I do occasionally receive a letter from her every now and then, normally it is very vague letting me know she is alive and as well as can be and the letter is burnt the second I am done reading it so there is no trace of it. Very rarely do I receive a phone call from her. If I do it is no longer than 5 minutes, and when that happens we talk at vampire speed to get in everything we need to say. The last phone call I had was in 1972. The last letter was in 1999. I cannot help to often wander if she is still alive, but deep down in my heart I know she is out there fighting, waiting for the precise moment to take down the Volturi. We both know to take them down you have to carefully plan; a plan is necessary to wipe them out.

So here I am at my "Birthday Party" opening "presents" in which I'm sure Alice gave them a list of what to get me but it is till thoughtful none the less.

"Here, this was in the mailbox today. No return address though" Alice said and I immediately froze in my spot. No return address, I knew it was from her.

"Carlisle?" Esme asked placing a hand on my arm. Light brown envelope, I have seen that color somewhere before but it has been so long I cannot remember. I snatched the envelope out of Alice's hands and inspected the handwriting, it was her. 11 years it has been since I have had any news of her and now a letter, I tore it open reading the contents silently.

_Dearest Father,_

_I am safe and as well as I can be. I have been in hiding for the past 11 years, completely cut off from civilization in a mountain range that I cannot name. I find that the days blur into one and cannot wait to see you; hopefully that day is not far off. I trust you are doing well. I heard a while back that you have a family and a wife now. I offer my congratulations to you and I am so happy for you. Hopefully I will be fortunate enough to meet her one day along with your children. I have been planning and gathering resources to help me, soon father I _**_will_**_ be home._

_I love you._

_Your daughter,_

_B_

_P.S. Burn this_

I was rejoicing in my mind, wait my mind! _Edward, please forget what you have read in my mind, it is very important that you erase it. Hopefully one day I will be able to tell you why. Please son._ I sent to him and saw him slightly nod.

"Whose it from?" Rose asked

"An old friend wishing me happy birthday" I replied and started burning the letter and the envelope on one of the lit candles that were on the coffee table. They all stared at me questioningly but after a few seconds Alice handed me a present and all was forgotten; for them at least. I tried to block it out, her face, her smile, her laugh and it was starting to get more harder by the second. I excused myself and took off running into the forest to get some fresh air and think clearly for a minute or two. She was alive! Alive! I can't be mad at her for not contacting me for 11 years but all that time I was worried sick thinking she was dead or captured or who knows, I am a father prone to worry over his first daughter who I would die for. _Gathering resources, planning, __**will**__ be, soon, hopefully, not far off_, I was hanging onto every word in that letter. And one question came to mind over and over, when?

Year: 2010

Date: December 24

Time: 7:51 p.m.

Day: Christmas Eve

My house was covered in Christmas decorations, no doubt by Alice and a little bit of Esme. Christmas music was playing through the stereo while everyone was decorating the tree, even Rosalie was getting in the festive spirit. I sat on the couch looking at my children who were laughing, smiling, joking with each other; I couldn't help but the feel joy of it and a little bit of a sting knowing that she wasn't here, participating in all of this. She deserved to, she had a rightful spot in this family and I knew Esme would take her with open arms. I not only couldn't wait for Esme to meet her but the others as well. They would all get along great; even Rosalie and her would, because she went through the same thing that Rosalie has been going through for almost a hundred years at not accepting what she truly is and that she will never have children. She accepted the idea of what she is but never got over that she couldn't have kids. She was there all right for a lot less of time than Rose has, I would say 10 years until I blatantly yelled at her telling she would never have kids and it is time to move on and she did, albeit slowly, but she did. I tried this with Rose but it didn't end well, I just knew in some way she would be able to help Rose. I was so caught up in thinking that I barely noticed that Esme sat on my lap.

"Honey, what has been bothering you?" she asked with concern deep in her golden eyes.

"Nothing has been bothering me" I said wrapping my arms around her waist holding her tighter. I couldn't let her know, not until the day I heard the Volturi were destroyed or she was at my doorstep.

"Something has, you have been out of it since after your birthday. I know you, Carlisle; and whatever is bothering you, you can tell me."

"I know Esme. Not yet, but I promise you I will, I don't know when but I will because I want nothing more than to tell you"

"You're a little confusing you know that?" she asked chuckling and kissed me but broke the kiss off rather quickly when glass shattered and yelling erupted in the house. Esme was out of my lap yelling at Emmett for destroying a priceless antique; Rose hit him upside the head, Alice was taking Esme's side at yelling, Jasper was trying to mediate, and Edward just shook his head and walked over to his piano and started playing. My family, I love them, and wherever she is, she is in my heart.

Year: 2011

Date: May 21

Time: 3:16 p.m.

Day: Friday

Everyone was home from the school day, not much longer and they were out for the summer. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, Alice was in the garage sitting on a stool looking over fashion magazines talking to Rose while Rose was tinkering her car, and Edward was composing. He was working on something that was rather sweet but couldn't finish it for some particular reason, it sounded like a lullaby. Normally he was a very good composer and composed easily but this one was tricky for him. Esme was returning from the mail box flipping through letters when I saw the light brown envelope. It _has _to be her, _please_ let it be her! I mentally shouted and Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows silently questioning me. I'm sure he thinks it is a letter from a past lover and Edward chuckled at my thought. _Quite the opposite Edward. Same thing for this letter please, it's important that you do this remember?_ I sent him as Esme approached.

"You have a letter" she said handing me the envelope and I opened it unfolding the piece of parchment. One word was written in the middle of the page that made my heart soar

_Soon_

Soon, soon, _soon!_ I couldn't help but rejoice and repeat that one special word in my head. Soon, soon I would have my daughter back and my life complete, my family complete, she would be back. _She would be back_, my _god_ that sounded wonderful! I was smiling like a fool and Esme looked at me with questions in her eyes. I was so cheerful and happy I hugged esme and gave her an Eskimo kiss and finished it with a soft tender kiss. She just laughed at me.

"I won't ask, but I still hold you to your promise" she said with authority in her voice and I chuckled at her.

"I'm a man of honor Esme of course I will keep my promise; did I tell you how much I love you?" I asked kissing her chastely, it wouldn't have been chase but my phone rang. I took it out of my pants pocket and looked at the caller id, it was Eleazar. I immediately took the call.

"Hello Eleazar how are you?" I asked, Eleazar was an old friend that lived in Alaska with a coven that also fed off of animals.

"Very well thank you, yourself?"

"Good, very good. To what do I owe this honor of your call?" I asked making myself sound formal and in control of my emotions.

"I have some rather interesting news that I thought you would like to hear"

"Then speak it"

"Some of the Volturi guards have disappeared" he spoke and my mind was blank for a second.

"Disappeared?" I asked and my family looked at me but I ignored them.

"Yes, a couple of the guards have gone missing and they found their ashes"

"Really? When did this happen?"

"3 days ago"

"Hmm, no doubt they are panicking"

"Of course since it was Alex, Felix and Jane's ash piles. His most precious guards gone, leaving them vulnerable."

"Do they have any idea who? Or how many are doing this?"

"None at all, they were taken right in front of their eyes, paralyzed and dragged out. They are thinking a large number of people forming together and asked my assistance. Of course I politely declined."

"Sounds very unusual, thank you for letting me know and if you hear anything else please do the same"

"Of course Carlisle, same to you. Goodbye"

"Goodbye" I hung up the phone and was faced with my family staring at me waiting for myself to go into a panic I suppose.

"Aren't you worried?" Edward asked

"Nope" I responded slipping my phone back in my pocket and grabbed the letter and envelope starting to head up the stairs to my office.

"You know whose doing this to them" Jasper insinuated

"No I don't and if I did I would not turn them in"

"What happens after the Volturi are brought down? What will happen to the sadistic of our kind?" he asked trying to get me to care about all of this.

"I'm sure who ever is doing this has a plan Jasper. When it comes to the Volturi you must always have a plan, otherwise, you will fail" I said dashing up the stairs. I knew she had a plan; she wasn't stupid to kill off the Volturi and leave the vampire world without a leader of some sort so our world wouldn't end up in chaos. No, she was too smart for that.

Year: 2011

Date: June 1

Time: 1:26 p.m.

Day: Sunday

I found myself in a similar family situation as it always seemed to be. Jasper and Emmett playing some type of game, today it was chess. Yesterday it was wrestling, they almost destroyed the house, Esme won't speak to them and they are banned from wrestling for a month. Alice and Rose poring over fashion magazine after fashion magazine, they could be such girls sometimes, and Edward was still working on that one piano piece that sounds like a lullaby, he has gotten nowhere with it. Esme was flipping through books looking for new designs for a cottage she found in the woods not far from our house. School was officially over for the summer and ever since I received that second letter I have been on cloud nine, especially since the good news kept on coming. Everyone was on alert about the Volturi disappearances, worried at what was to come. I wasn't.

All I could think about was her and not too long ago I heard that the Volturi were destroyed, dead, and that was two days ago. She was on her way home to me and I couldn't help but smile about it. The family wanted to leave to go on vacation somewhere today but I wasn't going anywhere until I saw her again. Everyone knew something was up with me, these letters, phone calls, and my aloofness of the Volturi being brought down. I didn't care what happened to our world as long as I got my baby girl back. I was preparing to go up to my office when I heard it, a car pulling down our driveway.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to see the car and possibly who was inside it. We never had visitors over; I knew deep down it was her. A flashy silver car pulled into view but the sun was reflecting on the windshield and I couldn't see who until the car was stopped and the driver was getting out of the car. I was already out of the living room, out of the front door, onto the porch and in front of the car in a blink of an eye almost falling on my knees at the sight of her. She was shining with the sun framing her body, she looked like an angle. I immediately pulled her into a hug clutching her so hard because I was so afraid of letting go in fear that she would be gone again. We were both crying, desperately trying to hug tighter with all our strength.

I ignored my family's whispers and focused on her. Ninety three years it has been, and I was not going to waste a second longer with her. I pulled back my head to take in her face, of course it hasn't changed but emotionally it has. She was still as beautiful as ever, she still had golden eyes, she still had her huge smile that was infectious, I ran my hands over her face smiling like an idiot and she laughed. God how I missed her laugh, I missed how much joy it brought to my life. I laughed with her and picked her up swinging her around and we were laughing like idiots. But I didn't care, because she was finally home, finally in her rightful place, on my side as my daughter. We were in our own little bubble enjoying our reunion, but I should have known that Rosalie's impatient side got the best of her.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked and I looked over at my family. Esme was crying I knew she could sense the father daughter bond. Alice was smiling, Emmett look confused, Rose was pissed, Jasper was on emotional overload, and Edward looking back and forth between us. I set her down linking my arm around her shoulders while she did the same and we started walking slowly towards my, our family.

"This is my daughter, my first daughter Bella" I spoke and everyone erupted in gasps. I turned to her wanting to first introduce her to Esme. "I want you to meet my wife, Esme" I said pointing to her, Esme stepped off the porch but Bella already met her there pulling her into a hug. A hug that was shared between mothers and daughters; I was so happy of Bella accepting Esme. I knew she would but I had little fears she wouldn't.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, I have dreamt of this day so many times to meet the woman who has captured my father's heart" Bella said sweetly and Esme sobbed pulling her into another hug. Then she pulled back giving me daggers through her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" she asked I opened my mouth to speak but I was cut off from Bella.

"I apologize that was my fault. I will explain everything to you I promise" she said and Esme's face softened and smiled at Bella. Alice rushed up to Bella and hugged her tightly.

"I have a feeling we are going to be best friends" Alice said with a lot of energy.

"Alice can see the future" I said to Bella and she nodded.

"Unfortunately, my visions have gone a bit haywire lately but my 'feelings' of something are almost as good as a vision"

"Well, I think we can fix them"

"Really? You know how?"

"I have a few methods that may work" she replied and I knew it had something to do with one of her many powers she has.

"Wow, you really are Carlisle's daughter" Jasper said approaching them. "I'm Jasper, Alice's wife, pleasure to meet you Bella" Jasper said shaking her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine Jasper"

"This is Emmett" I said motioning her to him and he enveloped her in one of his bear hugs.

"Now I'm not the youngest anymore!" he said

"You still are, technically I'm his first child, therefore the oldest" she said and his face fell "but in appearances I'm the youngest" she added quickly and he smiled.

"Either way I'm sure as hell glad that you're here, welcome to the family, this is my wife Rose"

"Pleasure" Rose said with distaste not really caring about Bella, but I knew Isabella and she won't take Rose's attitude for long.

"Likewise" she said smiling

"This is Edward; I changed him not long after you left in Chicago"

"It's very nice to meet you Edward" she said politely and he shook her hand

"And you as well Bella" he said I saw the looks in their eyes, their exchange was flirtatious. I didn't have to be a psychic to know that something great was going to happen between them. They were perfect for each other in every way.

"So what happened? How did you guys get separated?" Jasper asked

"It's a long story" I said

"It is, but of course we will tell it" Bella said

Esme put her arm around Bella's shoulders and ushered her inside, Edward walked on her other side and while they walked they stared at each other with a small smile on their lips. I couldn't help but rejoice at the feeling of the two of them already bonding. I felt at peace, my daughter was back, and my family was complete at last.


	2. Chapter 2 Twilight

**Ok, here it is. Bella pov, she's a little ooc. My reasoning for this is because she isolates herself from everyone so how could you not become a little out of character after a while? Plus, writing in Bella pov is much harder for me than Carlisle pov, I just can't write in Bella's perspective that well. Maybe because I'm the complete opposite, I don't know but if you hate it don't hate me please! Rating changed to T for cursing. With the Volturi scenes, I'm not good at writing action stuff so it's not very descriptive…I'm sorry. If the dates are off, sorry. I hope there are no mistakes, I think I read it over a million times but if there are, I sorry **** I keep apologizing…let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful, brilliant Stephanie Meyer…lucky bia~ **

_Tuesday, December 13, 1999, 8:59 p.m._

_Dearest Father,_

_I am alive, I'm sorry it took so long to write, they've been keeping an eye on the postal service. I don't really know what to say… other than I miss you. Life is…not very exciting at the moment, I'm in Thailand and about to move again somewhere drastic…somewhere isolated. I'm going to try and fake my "death"…hopefully call off the search for a while. How are you? _Sigh... _I love you._

_Burn this,_

_B._

_Monday, January 23, 2001, Twilight_

Twilight, it was the time between the worlds of night and day. I liked to think of it as a time of uncertainty or gloom. The sun had just set, setting off pink, yellow, and orange hews all over the sky, and it was the most beautiful thing I have seen in a long time. It was even more beautiful when you are nestled up high in the Andes Mountains in Chile; I feel as if I can almost touch the sky. I have been isolated here for almost ten years. Why am I isolated you may ask? I wish I could give a simple answer, like I was pretending to be Christopher McCandless.

I wish.

No my story is much more complex than that. Shall I start from the very beginning?

My name is Isabella Swan or Bella as I liked to be called. I was 17; the year was 1825 during the fall. I was living a privileged life on the outskirts New York City. The leaves were turning in shades or red, yellow, orange and it was beautiful. My life was full of parties, entertainment, and fashion. I was an only child, my father always wanted a boy but that never happened and he settled with me. I was never a typical girl, I always wanted to play with the boys; I envied them for being able to get dirty. I was clumsy as a human especially when I was younger, but as I grew older I attended finishing school and quickly found out that I could never be a tenth of what those girls were like.

I remember the day very vividly, the day I eavesdropped on my parents talking. A man had asked for my hand in marriage, a man that I absolutely despised; he had no respect for women and already had mistresses a plenty. I guess my father had been driven by the man's wealth, for he was one of the wealthiest men in this town at the moment. James Andrews was his name; I still shudder at the thought of him. The second that name slipped from my father's lips I took off running into the woods, I didn't look back. I had been running for an hour when I tripped over a rock and tumbled to the ground. My hand had scraped against a stick, cutting it in the process. I was always squeamish with blood, the smell would get to me, rust and salt mixed together was simply nauseating.

I heard a twig snap up ahead of me and I panicked. I caught sight of a man looking at me with pain etched on his face, he had scarlet eyes. My breathing picked up and I scrambled up off of the ground and started to run, but I didn't get very far. A hand reached out and grabbed me by the waist and then I felt something prickling into the skin on my neck. The next thing I knew my body felt like it was on fire from the tips of my toes all the way to the ends of my hair. I was screaming violently, but no one would hear me that night. To describe my pain is impossible, for three days my skin was burning, but there was no relief for it. When I awoke to my new life I was alone.

My body did not feel the fire anymore except in my throat, I was thirsty. My senses were amplified to such a power it was breathtaking to see things in a new light. I started running, running faster than I ever had before, at the time I did not notice exactly how fast I had been running when the scent hit me. The delicious mouthwatering scent took over my body and the next thing I knew I had that scent clutched in my arms, my head bent over its neck as I drank greedily from it extinguishing the fire in my throat. Only when I pulled away did I realize that it was a human.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I didn't understand what happened to me, what _was_ happening, all of my questions would be unanswered and that frightened me. Day by day I tried my best to control myself, it would work in my favor for a couple of hours until I slipped up and killed a human. It wasn't until two years later that I met the man that would forever change my life. I was still in my crazy new born thirst faze where I had to feed constantly (I'm so glad that's over). I was so disgusted with myself that I had attacked a human after resisting for only three hours that I hid away in the forest and did not eat for three whole weeks. When the scent of blood hit me, my predatory side took over and I went after it like a bat out of hell. When I realized what I was drinking from was an animal I was completely in awe. Could I live like this?

After I drained the animal in Georgia a scent hit me, it was like vanilla, and I felt instantly calm, peace full. I felt that whoever this person was, I was safe with him… I could trust him. I whirled around and stared at the sandy blonde haired man, he was very pale like me, no heartbeat, and gold eyes. He spoke calmly and quietly, introducing himself as Carlisle Cullen, we made small talk and I told him that I awoke alone.

After a few minutes he mentioned my eyes, I told him that just seconds ago I had fed off of an animal. He in turn told me that he had been living off animal blood since he was born, created, whatever you want to call it. He told me that he would help me; I liked the idea and thought I would give it a try and it was…ok. Well, after going two years feeding on human blood, nothing compared to it. I would say for humans it would be choosing between a beautiful filet mignon and a plain chicken breast, I wanted filet mignon, rare with béarnaise sauce not plain chicken. The idea of killing humans is what made my decision. He helped me adjust to this life and answered every question I had. So that's how we started, we were our own little coven and we slowly got to know each other and he taught me everything he knew. I was astonished at his story and soaked up everything that came out of his mouth. He was a father figure to me in this life and I would be forever great full for what he has done for me.

I miss him so much it hurts. He was the one stable person in my life, my family, my father. I have not seen him since 1918; that day will be forever engraved in my mind. Today is January 23, 2001, the last letter was sent two years ago and I am already itching to send another; but I know _they_ are tracking the mail system for any sign that I am still alive and where I am hiding. My power was my ultimate undoing. After I had been living with Carlisle for a year we came into contact with a nomad and his mate; I shook the nomads hand and was overtaken by something powerful and then it was gone, lasting only two seconds. I had no idea what had happened but I pushed it aside for later and became the host for the weekend.

One week later I found out that people at the hospital were getting suspicious of Carlisle's lack of aging since we had been in one city for 6 years. I did not want to move, I was livid. I couldn't control my anger when the sky darkened; loud thunder and lightning rang through the sky and it down poured as if a hurricane came through. Carlisle took notice of what was happening and figured it out before I did, slowly calming me the sky calmed as well. We marveled over this discovery and worked each day on learning to control it.

It took a month before I could produce rain at the drop of the hat and at different levels of rain; the highest produced thunder and lightning, the lowest was clouded skies and a light drizzle. Each month we worked on controlling all elements to where I had them nailed down to a science so it wasn't influenced by my emotions. We thought nothing of the discovery of my power thinking that it just took something drastic to show up. It wasn't until another year passed by when we ran into a small coven of 4 vampires, two of which had a power. A week passed and they showed themselves, just like it happened with the element power. We discovered my power could multiply someone else's making a duplicate and on some cases bring it to a higher level than before.

I was always weary of shaking hands with a vampire, afraid I would get another power. I had a lot but only used about two and ½ handfuls of them. My shield was my prominent one. When crossing other vampires I would shield myself along with Carlisle protecting us; the other was my element power so I could make it cloudy when we wanted to go out during the day time or I made it cloudy long enough for Carlisle to get to work without being noticed. Life was going great until August 31, 1918. Two guards from Volterra, Italy came to me demanding my presence in Volterra. You see, in Volterra there are the Volturi, sort of like vampire royalty. There are three rulers, Aro, Marcus, and Caius; we have laws instilled into our world.

They take pride in ruling over the vampire world and if anyone gets in their way, they don't hesitate to take them out. I find it rather funny they are threatened by me, seriously? I would rather spend my time with my father or reading than plotting against the Volturi. Now I know you are probably thinking that I should just say that I have no interest in taking over, but the Volturi are headstrong. I knew my fate when they mentioned where I would be going. Carlisle and I always made it a point to keep my power a secret, but secrets do not last forever I suppose. Our perfect bubble burst, I told them to give me some time before leaving and thankfully they did. Carlisle begged me not to go, his face is something I will never forget, the hurt and worry shown through clearly to me when I was taken. I knew that I would fight with all my strength to be able to come back to him.

I did just that.

At 3:00 a.m. I returned home to my father sitting in front of the fireplace looking sullen. He was happy to see me but knew something was going to change when he found out I killed the guards. By then I was already packing things into a suitcase when I saw him doing the same thing. I couldn't let him hide with me, this was my burden to bear, not his. I tried my best to plead with him to make him see my reason. After fighting for four hours he let me go; I was supposed to write once a week so he knew that I was safe and alive. I tried my best to write but after a while it got harder and harder. I was always one the move, always just barely escaping the guards.

That's why I am nestled up in the Andes Mountains. I have cut off ties for years now, from everyone I knew. I wanted to give the impression that maybe I "died" so they would call off the search just for a little bit. That always seems to happen, years of nonstop hunting than a couple years of peace until it starts up all over again. I rarely go into civilization; I am literally living in a shack so high up that humans wouldn't be able to breathe without oxygen tanks most likely. The only light I have is the sun and fire from a fireplace. I read mostly because there is not much else to do; I do write in journals but everything I say becomes monotonous. What is there to talk about when you've been doing the same thing for years? Pretty boring stuff if you ask me. I think I'm only writing so I don't feel like I've gone completely crazy from no human contact, anything to pass the time really.

Apart from reading my favorite classic novels, I have begun my planning. In the next decade I would destroy the Volturi and I will be forever free, doesn't that sound wonderful? Yes, it does. I have been slowly gathering other vampires who are ready to see the end of the Volturi who will help me in my quest. There aren't many but I'll make do with what I have. I am not stupid; I know everything has to be planned out to the T. I feel like I'm in a Mission Impossible movie, hey by the way, why has Tom Cruise become such a weirdo? I used to think he was cute in Risky Business, Cocktail, _don't judge me_, and Far and Away _sigh._ I need a mate. Ok… focus Bella; let's worry about your pathetic love life later. Volturi now…love life later.

_Wednesday, August 6, 2002, 4:01 p.m._

Life sucks…ha ha pun intended…wOw…

_Sunday, December 25, 2003, 5:01 a.m._

Happy Fuckin Christmas…bah humbug.

_Tuesday, April 4, 2004, 11:11 p.m._

11:11 p.m., Make a wish…it won't come true.

_Friday, September 13, 2005, 10:13 a.m._

Happy Birthday Bella…what the hell is there to celebrate about??

_Monday, February 19, 2006, 6:36 p.m._

I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts…

There they are, all standing in a row…

Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head…

Dammit! Now this is going to be stuck in my head for the next year…

_Thursday, July 7, 2007, 1:11 p.m._

……

_Tuesday November, 12 2007 8:04 a.m._

He has a family…

_Saturday, March 19, 2008, 3:28 a.m._

S*&% A$^ M*!#$ F*^&$%

_Tuesday, June 23, 2009, 12:01 a.m._

Has he forgotten about me? Does he still consider me his daughter after everything I have put him through? I am happy for him, but at the same time a little jealous. I would give anything to be a part of a family again. Being isolated in the mountains isn't the healthiest thing for your sanity. Want proof? Look at my other journal entries…wait, maybe you shouldn't.

He has a wife, her name is Esme. I know this because one of the vampires I'm planning to attack the Volturi with came in passing with him. He started his family not long after I left. He says Esme is very sweet and very pretty. Carlisle has 5 other "children". Emmett who is tall and big, his mate Rosalie supposedly the definition of beauty; Alice, he said she's pixie like and energetic, her husband Jasper who was a civil war veteran and very calm. Lastly the odd man out Edward, he kept to himself during my friends visit, played piano the entire time, supposedly a beautiful composer. I feel like…like the closer I get to Carlisle, the further he is away. Does that make sense? I don't know, you try spending 92 years in isolation and make sense of your thoughts!

All I want to do is go to Volterra and beat the crap out of everyone and get home and be a part of my rightful family. I deserve a place amongst them don't I? I deserve a chance at happiness _right_? _**Right**_? _Sigh._

When will this be over?

_Monday, November 2, 2009, 7:38 p.m._

Letter that was sent out to several vampires:

_Dear Friends,_

_The time has come; we must meet as soon as possible to begin the necessary plans. We shall meet at midnight, November, 17, in Sewell, Chile. From there we shall go up into the mountains away from civilization. For hunting there is plentiful wildlife, for non vegetarians I ask you hunt at least 150 miles away as to not draw attention to Chile and to the Volturi. I look forward to our meeting._

_B._

_Saturday, December 5, 2009, 9:46 p.m._

We have been arguing for hours at how to attack and it was starting to give me a headache. We had gotten nowhere except on our mutual agreement that we would take down the Volturi and that Maggie, Siobhan and Liam would take the Volturi's seat. I am confident that they will rule fairly and not get greedy. They are a unique trio from Ireland, Maggie can sense if someone is lying, Siobhan can alter the course of a situation through willpower; her mate Liam is always fair in judgment. Vladimir and Stefan, who are from Romania, are joining us on our quest. They despise the Volturi since they were overthrown by them once. The last of the bunch was the Egyptian coven that held four vampires; Tia, Amun, Benjamin, and Kebi. Amun is very outspoken and possessive of his mate Kebi who is quiet but a fireball. They are a prime example of how if I ever find my mate, I hope to never become a couple like them. Benjamin is very unique, he can control all the elements and at a much higher level than I can, he is the one who I got the power from, and his mate Tia who is a very smart woman. So here is our unique group preparing to take down the most powerful coven there ever was. _Oh boy_.

"I think we should just blaze in there as soon as possible and take them by surprise!" Amun shouted interrupting all the arguing.

"Amun, taking them by surprise is a great idea but we can't just barge in there. Not that I wouldn't like to but I want to draw them out one by one so panic sets in everyday that one of them is going to disappear." I said. I wanted to see the fear etched on Aro's face as his world starts to crumble.

"Draw out their best guards first" Vladimir suggested

"Exactly" I replied setting the pencil down on the table that held a map of Volterra.

"How in the world do you plan on doing that?" Maggie asked

"Well, I have an invisibility power. I can go into the tunnels, use my tracking power to find the guards and seize Jane and Alex." I suggested.

"And Felix, he always does their dirty work." Liam suggested and I nodded at him. We continued down the list and what to do with their underground castle in Volterra.

"Torch it" Stefan said and I rolled my eyes.

"It's made of stone" Kebi said rolling her eyes.

"So let's blow it up then. We'll only get enough explosives to ruin their layer not enough to destroy the city."

"I agree, let's get rid of that dreadful place" Benjamin said while looking out the window at the snow covered mountain.

"We'll rule from our place in Ireland" Siobhan said, they literally have a castle in Ireland, it's pretty sweet.

_Wednesday, October 18, 2010, 9:56 a.m._

I'm writing a letter to my father, it's been long enough since the last time I wrote and with the Volturi's impending doom I feel it is safe to make contact with him, especially since his birthday is soon. I hope he has not forgotten about me.

_Dearest Father,_

_I__am safe and as well as I can be. I have been in hiding for the past 11 years, completely cut off from civilization in a mountain range that I cannot name. I find that the days blur into one and cannot wait to see you; hopefully that day is not far off. I trust you are doing well. I heard a while back that you have a family and a wife now. I offer my congratulations to you and I am so happy for you. Hopefully I will be fortunate enough to meet her one day along with your children. I have been planning and gathering resources to help me, soon father I__**will**__be home._

_I love you._

_Your daughter,_

_B_

_P.S. Burn this_

_Friday, December 2, 2010, 7:06 p.m._

Our plans continued throughout the months, we relocated to Livorno, Italy. It is a port city near Tuscany; we needed to get closer to Volterra so we could get wind of any news of the Volturi and keep an eye on them. The months flew by and before I knew it, Christmas was approaching and so was our deadline, 5 months and it would all be over. For good. I know I should be excited about the upcoming date, but my mind constantly wondered back to Carlisle and his family. What were they like? Would they welcome me with open arms? My thoughts were interrupted when everyone burst through the door all carrying various things…Christmas decorations. I was not in the mood to be festive, if I heard one more Christmas song, Italian, American, or otherwise I would smash the radio. I can only take so much. As everyone was setting up the decorations I snuck away for a quick hunt.

_Saturday, December 25, 2010, 3:55 p.m._

Merry Christmas to all! The last time I truly celebrated Christmas was when I was with my father; though since then I have been without company for the past 92 years; I welcome Christmas day with open arms. Benjamin decided that we should have our own "Christmas feast" so he literally got animal blood and human blood and poured it in wine glasses. It was rather quite funny to be drinking blood out of a glass, we laughed the whole day about it while exchanging some gifts and talking for once on anything but the Volturi. It felt truly nice to have my mind away from that matter, if only for a day.

Merry Christmas father, I love you.

_Saturday, May 14, 2011, 9:22 p.m._

The following months had flown by quickly and tonight was the night that I would sneak into Volterra and steal the guards. Everyone would be waiting outside the city ready to burn their bodies. It had to be done quickly and I was getting nervous as I approached the city. If I still had a heart rate it would be flying off the charts right now. _Focus Bella, let's get this done and over with_. As soon as I was at the city gates I quickly through on my invisibility power which not only disguised me physically but made me untraceable. They would not hear my footsteps, or any noises I made including the things I touched, or my scent, giving me complete invisibility. I quickly traveled to one of the main tunnels checking my surroundings to make sure no one was around and leapt down landing on the stone ground without a sound. I located my tracking power and turned it on, easily locating where Jane, Alex, and Felix were, in the main throne room, as was the famous trio. I smiled; everything was set up perfectly for me.

I traveled down the long hallway and came to the door that leads to the reception area. I could see their latest human receptionist working at her desk and when her back was facing me I quickly and quietly opened the door and stepping through. I continued on my path but halted when I saw two vampires that were guards, I remained frozen for a few seconds. They were blocking the door to the throne room. If I got past them and opened the door behind them everyone would be alerted that someone was here. If I paralyzed them, then the human receptionist would notice and alert Aro. I didn't want any that, I wanted to slip in without two guards blocking me. I quickly scanned the area and followed down a hall to the left and saw the air vent up above, it was big enough for me to squeeze through. I looked behind me before leaping up and opening the vent, and quickly climbed in before shutting it.

I crawled through the narrow space until I was looking over the throne room and had perfect view of Jane and Alex, but where was Felix? Shit! He was there a minute ago. I waited ten more minutes but there was still no sign of him. There were visitors there, talking with Aro.

"What happened to that young female vampire you were after?" a male vampire with brown hair asked. I immediately started listening.

"Dead; we found her ash pile and confirmed it was hers." Aro stated, it's amazing that you can fool a vampire that is well over a 1,000 years old. The ash pile that I led him to was very fake but had my scent all over it since I handled it a lot. I'm sure deep down he still had doubts but enough of that. I opened up my tracking power and saw that Felix was approaching the throne room, perfect! When he came inside the room I lifted the vent up and dropped down into the throne room without a sound and smiled to myself. Felix was standing with Jane and Alex who were closer to the door instead of on Aro's side. I quickly rushed over to them and unleashed my power that could paralyze a person, vampire, animal for 30 minutes. They immediately stiffened and I grabbed a hold of all their arms and linked them together with mine and started to quickly walk to the doors. I saw everyone's face whiten at what they were seeing.

"Demetri!' Caius shouted and Demetri started to swing into action but I quickly turned the three invisible and Demetri immediately stood still, completely bewildered. Orders that were being shouted rang out through the room, but I did not concentrate on that. I quickly ran out, when passing the two guards that were guarding the door I paralyzed them so they couldn't run after me, as well the human receptionist, I did it to her just for fun. I still heard all the commotion as I made it out of the tunnels and into the streets of Volterra. I sped up as I noticed vampires filing out of the tunnels and searching throughout the city. I raced 30 miles outside the city to the vacant field where everyone was waiting, pacing back and forth anxious for my return. I turned off the invisibility for me and the others and Maggie looked up.

"Bella!" she shouted and everyone rushed forward into action as we ripped Jane, Alex, and Felix to pieces, enjoying every minute of watching them burn. I quickly turned everyone invisible while they made their escape I covered our trails so they could not track us. We made it back to the apt we rented and collapsed on the couches.

"It's almost over…for good" Vladimir said smiling at me

"Soon" I replied which reminded me. I quickly went to my nightstand and pulled out my signature stationary of a light brown envelope and parchment and wrote one word on the middle of it:

_Soon_

_Monday, May 16, 2011, 2:11 p.m._

We let the Volturi panic for a couple days afterwards, I wanted them as scared as possible, and to fear that any minute would be their last. Today was the day, it was D-Day. Everything would be over with, I could actually live my life without being in fear that someone was always on my trail. I could go out into public without fear that a vampire was watching me; every time I hunted or walked anywhere I wouldn't have to cover my trail. I have thought of making Aro's death a slow, painful, and tortuous one but I could hear my father's voice in the back of mind not wanting me to give over to my predatory side. When it came down to it, I wanted to get in and get out so I could rejoin my father. Unfortunately I did promise Siobhan, Maggie and Liam that I would help out in taking over the vampire world; I wasn't too keen on this and they knew it but this was my plan to take the leaders down and it is only fair that I should help them kick things off on the right foot. How we were going to do that? I have no idea. I'll guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there, which is relatively soon.

We were still planning on blowing their layer to bits as long as we got all of the books out of the library. I wasn't about to waste over a thousand years of knowledge; I was actually looking forward to reading their entire collection. I sat at the kitchen table lacing up my chucks as Stefan was loading dynamite into a bag.

"Will we really need all that?"

"You bet your ass we will. I want this place to be nothing but dust." He replied putting more dynamite into the bag as everyone assembled around the kitchen getting ready. This was truly it, the anticipation was killing me. Well…not literally but you catch my drift. Amun walked in.

"The detours are set up" he said sitting down. In order to blow up Volterra we needed to make sure the residents would be safe, so we made up a fake construction site and had roads, shops, apartments closed off for today. Hopefully no one will go wandering in the wrong places when we blow everything up.

"Ok, remember Stefan Vladimir are with me in the main throne room. Most of everyone should be there if we need help I'll let you know. Maggie, Liam you sweep the dungeon are and if there are vampires kill them; when you are done see if anyone else needs help. Amun, Kebi you take care of the library and load everything up. Ben, Tia, Siobhan you get the quarters and sweep the rest of the area, assist if you are needed. Vladimir, Stefan, remember Aro is mine. I want this done quickly, with no complications. Let's get in and get the hell out, got it?" I heard everyone agree.

"Ok let's do this people it's D-Day!' Vladimir shouted clapping his hands together. We all piled into separate black SUVs' and sped off to Volterra. The whole time I just kept on humming the Darth Vader theme in my head…today is such a pleasant day. We arrived to Volterra quickly and parked the cars and as soon as we were out of them I threw on the invisibility power to cloak everyone.

"Good luck everyone" Tia said and we nodded and went in different directions, Vladimir and Stefan on my trail as we slipped down into the tunnel immediately coming upon a group of four vampires and we went to work. I took the same way as last time and saw the human receptionist. Unfortunately she was a liability, I wouldn't change her and I couldn't let her survive with having all this knowledge on vampires therefore I had to dispose of her. I walked over to her and stood behind her.

"I'm sorry" I whispered and snapped her neck, quick and painless. We continued our way down the hall when the smell hit me.

_Blood_.

Human blood. The smell was coming from the throne room; wonderfully appetizing, satiable human blood. I staggered back a couple feet but Vladimir and Stefan remained standing. I have not tasted human blood since the day I met Carlisle and it was more than hard controlling myself at the moment.

"They're feeding" Stefan said as I leaned down and placed my hands on my knees and bent my head.

"Really?! I did not know that!" I retorted trying not to breath. "Go look and see if they are currently feeding or are done. I can't tell, all I smell is the blood." After a few seconds Stefan returned.

"They just finished, one of them is being sloppy with the human. There's one body left, un drained" Stefan said. Shit! This was going to be difficult; I could easily get side tracked to the way that blood smells. _Quit thinking about it!_ _Focus Bella. Volturi…Volturi…Volturi…Aro_…_Aro…Aro…_

"You can do it Bella. Just like you said, get in get out. Let's make it quick so we can burn their bodies" Vladimir said and I exhaled then inhaled.

"Let's do it" I said holding my breath. We quickly slipped in unnoticed; they were still paying attention to the humans and disposing their bodies. Ben, Tia, and Siobhan came to stand behind us.

"Everything's taken care of; it's just this area that needs to be finished and quickly before someone notices how quiet it is in here. The rest are getting the library out of here." Ben said and I nodded.

"Here it goes guys" I said and slipped off the invisibility power to reveal ourselves and it took only 1.5 seconds for Aro to notice us. His eyes widened and I could sense the panic in him and I smirked at him.

"Isabella, how wonderful it is to see you" he said as his eyes wondered the room and the guard was ready, flocking the sides of Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

"It _is_ wonderful to see you!" I said feigning interest, grinning ear to ear. I quickly turned on the invisibility again and saw everyone's eyes go wide, alarm ringing through their body. We quickly launched into attack; I headed straight for Aro as Vladimir headed for Caius and Stefan for Marcus while the others handled the guard. I could hear the marble cracking; the sound of thunder rang out as bodies collided. I tackled Aro to the ground and we battled for dominance. Aro, having thousands of years on me, was a million times stronger than I; but I had the element of surprise since I was invisible. I was able to get one arm pulled off before he pinned me to the ground and was trying to tear my arm off, as I screamed Vladimir pulled him off of me and ripped off his other arm as I quickly stood up. I ran at him and tore off his head throwing it into the pile and continued ripping him limb for limb before finally, at last, throwing his body parts in the fire. I went around and helped out the others with the guards, after I finished one off I smelt it again.

The blood.

My throat burned so much, the pain was too much to bear, and all I wanted to do was quench the pain. Just one sip, I could resist the rest…I think. It was like battling two sides of me, one side was much stronger than the other, and it was battling for dominance. I didn't even realize that I was knelt by the human body, looking at his neck. It was pulsing; he was still alive but barely. It was an addiction and I had to have it. One drop was all I needed. He was about to die anyways, so really I would be helping him. Ya, helping him. I leaned into his neck my teeth skimming the edge of his skin. He smelt so…delicious! Ever so slightly my teeth punctured his skin and that wonderful sweet blood entered my mouth. I just opened a can of worms and I was not going to close it. This was the sweetest human blood I have ever tasted. I was an alcoholic needing a shot of vodka, this was pure ecstasy…it was heaven on a stick. I drank greedily from him.

_Blood…sweet blood…blood…need more…Carlisle…so delectable…Father…can't stop…rapturous delight…Carlisle…euphoria…don't do this…Carlise…Father…Carlisle…Father…Carlisle…Father…Father…Father…he would be ashamed of me._

I pulled away from him so forcefully I landed a couple feet back. How could I be so stupid?! _God Dammit!!_ I heard his screams, he was changing. _Good lord Bella what have you done? _I mentally scolded myself and pushed back my urges and crawled over to the body that was shaking, he was screaming about the fire. Maggie rushed to my side.

"Bella!" she shouted

"I was so stupid Maggie! I couldn't resist! I…"

"It happens. I'm sorry honey" she said hugging me. "You can't let him change Bella. I would take him to Ireland with us but the way we're traveling wouldn't be great for him"

"I know. Go help the others I'll take care of him" I said as I crawled over to his body and sighed. How could I be so reckless?

"I'm so very sorry" I whispered and snapped his neck and his cries instantly died. I sobbed dry less tears. _Pull it together Bella!_ I mentally shouted as I turned and helped the rest of the group of butting body pieces into the blazing fire. We all stood around the fire in a circle looking at each other.

"It's finally over with" Siobhan said looking around the room. The side doors opened and Amun and Kebi walked in.

"We got everything out. We have to hurry, the detours won't hold for much longer" Kebi said and I nodded.

"Stefan" I said and he grabbed his back pack and began unloading all the dynamite. Maggie, Liam, Siobhan and I ran all throughout the layer and placed dynamite in various places and in the great room and out through the tunnels by the exit. We all exited together.

Amun and Kebi left already trailing the books in a trailer and in the SUV while the rest of us pulled away out of the city. Once we were on the outside the city walls, Stefan grabbed the controller that would set everything off. He looked at me and I nodded, he pressed down and we heard the explosion and saw the explosion. It was a beautiful site to see.

"To Ireland" Maggie said as I continued on driving as I looked in the rearview mirror as I watched the settle into the city.

_Monday, May 30, 2011 7:56 p.m._

The following weeks flew by quickly while staying with Siobhan, Maggie, and Liam at their castle. Vladimir and Stefan decided to stay and help serve as guards. Amun and Kebi left quickly after helping put in the library but Ben and Tia decided to stay behind and serve as guards as well. If I didn't have Father, I would stay myself and be a guard but I have other plans. The library was exquisite; I was able to soak up so much knowledge. They had journals that belonged to Aro, Marcus, and Caius that dated far back beyond my imagination. I also helped usher in the new rulers of the vampire world. Vampires came from all around the world to recognize Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam as their new rulers and recognizing the guard as well. It was rather comical to witness vampires being afraid of them, but I suppose I would have been as well. I didn't want any credit with bringing down the Volturi, to other vampires I was just a friend in passing.

It was finally my time to go; I was bouncing at the thought of seeing my father in less than a couple of days. I had everything packed up as the town car pulled around to the front of the castle. I turned to hug everyone good bye.

"Remember, if you ever need me let me know and I'll be there. Anytime"

"We know, thank you Bella" Liam said hugging me and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Bella" Maggie said hugging me tightly. "He misses you, I know he does." She said pulling back and I slightly smiled. "Go be with your family!' she said pushing me in the car. I rolled down the window and waved as we pulled down the drive. I was on my way home…finally. The flight took forever. I should have just chartered a private plane, and then I wouldn't have to be around humans. I still needed to adjust to being out in the world. I've spent 92 years away from civilization, only venturing in when I need something, it will take some time until I'm completely comfortable I suppose. When I arrived at Sea-Tac airport a nice, silver Audi was waiting for me. I quickly got in and punched in the address in the GPS and took off speeding down the highway, I normally don't speed but I'm a little bit impatient today.

I reached the town of Forks, it was a cute little town, maybe I shouldn't have picked such a flashy car because everyone was staring. Once I was outside the city limits I saw the driveway and pulled down it. I could hear everyone inside pause at what they were doing. I came into view of the beautiful house; I could still tell everyone was frozen. _Ok, here goes nothing_, I muttered to myself as I stepped out of the car, the sun was shining and my skin was glistening in the sunlight. I saw him, my father who had quickly ran outside and in front of me all within a second, staring at my face. I was about to speak but the next thing I knew I was pulled into the most fierce hug I had ever received. I was relieved and instantly started crying…dry sobbing, whatever you want to call it. I hugged him back with equal force.

I could hear his family's whispers but I paid no attention to it. He pulled back my face and stared at me, I did the same. There were no physical changes since we could not age but I noticed subtle things. His golden eyes were now laced with some emotion I couldn't place. He ran his hands over my face, smiling so big surely it had to hurt. I laughed, I mean truly laughed, something I had not done in a very long time. He swung me around and we both were laughing, being so carefree in our own little bubble but the moment was soon ruined by the vampire Rosalie, the beautiful one.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked with a hint of distaste. _Oh hell no!_ There was no way I would be putting up with her attitude for long. I recognized it right away, I knew she probably got the most attention from her looks, I could tell under that beauty was a world of ugly. I saw it; I was once in her spot when I went through the phase of mourning the loss of not being able to reproduce. We would definitely be talking whether she wanted to or not. He set me down and put his arm around my shoulders while I did the same and slowly started walking towards them.

"This is my daughter, my first daughter Bella" he spoke and everyone gasped, he turned me towards the woman that I could only guess was Esme.

"I want you to meet my wife, Esme" he said smiling brightly. As Esme stepped off the porch I met her halfway and pulled her into a hug. The hug was warm and kind, like all mothers hugs.

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, I have dreamt of this day so many times to meet the woman who has captured my father's heart" I said smiling. Esme sobbed and pulled me into another tight hug. After a few seconds she pulled back and glared at Carlisle. I couldn't help smile at it. She then scolded him for him not telling her about me. I quickly spoke up.

"I apologize that was my fault. I will explain everything to you I promise" I said and Esme relaxed and smiled at me. The next thing I knew a girl who was cute, pixie like with dark short spiky hair hugged me tightly.

"I have a feeling we are going to be best friends" she said with a bounce in her step and words. Feeling? What feeling? What on earth is she talking about? My father must have noted my confused face and spoke up.

"Alice can see the future" he said. _Oh._ It all clicked and I nodded.

"Unfortunately, my visions have gone a bit haywire lately but my 'feelings' of something are almost as good as a vision" she said to me. Don't I have some power that helps bring back another person's power? I may have a few tricks that could help bring back her visions. I snapped out of it and smiled at her.

"Well, I think we can fix them" I said and her eyes widened.

"Really? You know how?" she asked

"I have a few methods that may work" I replied smiling. A handsome man stepped forward with blonde hair.

"Wow, you really are Carlisle's daughter" he spoke and I felt calm and peaceful around him. "I'm Jasper, Alice's wife, pleasure to meet you Bella" he said extending his hand and I shook it.

"Pleasure's all mine Jasper" My father motioned towards the left of me.

"This is Emmett" he said and Emmett came off the porch and pulled me in a bone crunching bear hug that hurt me…a vampire!

"Now I'm not the youngest anymore!" he said with a dimpled smile. Youngest? Wasn't I the oldest?

"You still are, technically I'm his first child, therefore the oldest" I said and his face fell "but in appearances I'm the youngest" I quickly added hoping to make him feel better.

"Either way I'm sure as hell glad that you're here, welcome to the family, this is my wife Rose" he said motioning to the beautiful blonde. She looked me over before speaking.

"Pleasure" Rose said with dislike. Soon missy, we will be talking. When I was human I didn't have the attitude I have now, I was shy, meek, and uncoordinated. But with eternity my personality changed a little. I don't take anyone's crap for long before I let them have it.

"Likewise" I said with a fake smile.

"This is Edward; I changed him not long after you left in Chicago" Carlisle said motioning to the young man that was breathtakingly beautiful. I did not know they made men like him. In all my years, human or vampire no man has captured my attention like this before.

"It's very nice to meet you Edward" I said extending my hand out to him, he placed his hand in mine and shook it. I felt a jolt of something go through my body. How absurd, that has never happened to me before.

"And you as well Bella" he said. I knew he could feel it, I just knew. We stared into each other's eyes. The way he was looking at me, it made me feel as if he was peering into the depths of my soul. Everything came to life around me.

"So what happened? How did you guys get separated?" Jasper asked breaking me out of my Edward trance. I looked over at him, my hand dropping from Edwards and the loss of contact bothered me more than it should. I wanted to link our hands together again.

"It's a long story" Carlisle said smiling at me. I inhaled and sighed as I spoke.

"It is, but of course I will tell it" I said smiling back at him. Esme put her arm around my shoulders and ushered me inside. Edward walked on my other side and while we walked we stared at each other with a small smile on our lips. I was home at last.

**Yay! It is complete at last! Thank you for all that read. If you want to know what Siobhan, Maggie and Liams castle look up Malahide Castle,** **it's so pretty, I want it. That was Bella's "singer" in the throne room for those who didn't see that. **

**Peace on and offshore,**

**JChristy**

**P.S. Hey…there's a review button down there…**


	3. Chapter 3

Psyche! This is not a new chapter…sorry. It's just an author's note. I remember the days when everyone would always say 'psyche' especially my brother-he used that damn word _all_ the time! Ah, good memories.

Anyways, I wanted to thank you all so much for your reviews. I really appreciate them so much, so thank you! I also wanted to let you know that I will be adding an epilogue that is WAY overdue…I know I'm slacking. Originally I was going to leave it where I left off but have decided recently to write an epilogue. It is actually finished but I am proofreading like crazy and editing it.

It will probably be in two parts, the first is the story of Carlisle and Bella. Starting out where they meet and ending at her departure. The second part will be Bella's transition into the family with each member. Hopefully I'll be able to get the first part (or both) up soon but I won't give any dates. I am in my last two weeks of summer semester so my schedule is very hectic right now preparing for finals. I just wanted to let ya'll know so keep your eyes out for updates!

jchristy


	4. Epilogue: Part I: Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stehpenie Meyer**

* * *

**_Georgia, 1827_**

The scent hit her like a ton of bricks, it didn't smell appetizing but it was blood nonetheless. She took off from being crouched in a corner and chased the scent. Her predatory side took over her mind and body. All she knew was that she had to have it. She took the animal down in less than a second and clutched it as it was her life-force. She drank greedily, sucking in huge amounts until the animal was drained and limp in her arms.

Her eyes dilated from black to a very different color unbeknownst to her. She stared at the animal in amazement. Her mind raced at the new information, the new possibilities of animal blood vs. human blood. Was this possible? Or would it weaken her? She didn't know but wanted to take her chances even if the taste was revolting.

A scent wafted to her and she sniffed it in, her eyebrows furrowing in question. This was not a normal scent-but similar to hers. She spun around in a crouch coming face to face with a tall and slim man with sandy blonde hair and honey eyes. Even though his scent was calming to her she was still crouched and ready for something to go awry.

The man stood in a submissive pose making calculated moves as to not disturb the girl in rags still holding her prey. He had not come across anyone who shared the same diet.

"Hello" he said quietly, his voice smooth. The girl made no move or spoke.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, what's yours?" he asked taking a slow step forward but the girl lightly growled and he instantly stopped at the warning she sent. Her face turned to surprise as if she had never heard that sound before today.

"You are young, almost to the end of your newborn stage. When were you created?" he asked. She appraised him and wondered if she should continue being silent or speak up.

"Two years ago" she said in a whisper.

"Where is your maker?"

"My maker? I don't know I woke up alone" she said and he frowned at the thought of the rogue vampire not having anyone to teach her as he had no one to teach himself when he was created.

"Your eyes…"

"What about my eyes?"

"They are the same as mine"

"And why are your eyes that color?"

"I feed off of animals, it appears you do too"

"You can do that?" she asked with hope filled in her voice as she stood up straight, the animal falling to the ground with a thud forgotten.

"Yes. How did you come to kill this prey?"

"I...don't know. I was thirsty; it was the first thing I smelled. So, it is possible to live off animal blood?"

"Yes, I have been for quite some time. I can show you, teach you."

"And answer my questions about what we are?"

"Yes" he said with a small smile. "I live nearby; I work as a doctor in the town"

"You work? How is that possible?" she asked curiously at the prospect of him being near humans without wanting to snap their necks and drink their nectar.

"Practice" he said with a smile. "What is your name?"

"Isabella Swan"

"Well Isabella-"

"I like to be called Bella"

"Well Bella, come with me" he said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The transition from human blood to animal blood proved to be troublesome for the young girl, but Carlisle was known for his patience. After every mishap he reminded her how long it had been since the last human she drank. In the beginning it was a couple of days before she slipped but after a few months it moved to a week, after ½ a year she slipped up after a month and so on and so forth. A year later she was able to be out in the town amongst people for up to two hours before temptation would hit her, after another few years she could go the whole day.

Carlisle instilled confidence in her as he took her under his wing and became paternal. She never stopped questioning him on _everything_. After a few minutes of having her thoughts to herself she fired another question and Carlisle answered them happily as he loved her thirst for knowledge.

After a year together they came across two nomadic mates who were curious about their way of life.

"This is my daughter Bella"

"Daughter?"

"In every sense but biologically of course"

"Interesting. Pleased to meet you miss" he said taking her outstretched hand.

"Pleased to meet you too" she said politely and her body felt…different. Her toes were tingling and it was making its way up her body and she felt a sense of vertigo but she did not sway. It was an odd sensation but she filed it away to ask Carlisle about it later.

When it was later Carlisle had no idea what she was talking about and it only irritated her more as every now and then she would get that same feeling again and only lasting a couple of seconds. Again, she pushed it to the back burner.

Bella enjoyed the town they lived in. Southerners were very interesting to her with their accents and the typical young debutants. Those girls annoyed her very much as they constantly wanted Bella to partake in certain parties and talk about the men in the town. On cloudy days she loved talking to Ms. Finster who not only was an old maid but was a crotchety woman that had a knack for gossip and a knack for Isabella Cullen.

When Bella first met her she despised her but now enjoyed conversing with her when Bella took her after noon walks. She mostly enjoyed her because Ms. Finster degraded the southern girls of the town and their "frilly heads" which were "filled with nothing but cotton" according to her and well…Bella didn't disagree with her.

"We have to move on" Carlisle said one afternoon, his face hidden behind the paper as he sat near the fire place. Bella's book snapped shut.

"_Why?"_ she asked in a whining tone.

"We've been here 6 years Isabella"

"Don't call me that! I hate it when you call me that. It's your 'I am your father and you will do as I say' voice."

"It's true."

"Infuriating…did you know that? I don't want to go! I like it here! Who will talk to Ms. Finster if we leave?"

"I'm sure she'll find someone to talk to if not herself" Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"This place is nice, I don't want to leave. You can't make me! I won't get to watch those stupid girls fan their fans and attempt to flirt with those silly boys! I love this house! I'm going to miss the parties this season, I like the apothecary here! I-"

"Bella, calm down" Carlisle said alarmed.

"No I won't calm down!"

"I know you don't want to leave but people are already talking that we haven't aged. If we stay you know bad things will happen."

"I don't care!"

"Bella, think rationally for a moment" he said his eyes wondering out of the windows. "There will be other Ms. Finster's, stupid girls with fans and flirting, silly boys, parties and you don't even make use of the apothecary. Bella, you know this is part of our life. Just take deep breaths" he said and he had calmed down when she calmed down.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I think you have an ability"

"A what?"

"Remember I-"

"Yes I remember!" she hissed and his eyes slightly widened.

"Bella, look outside" he said and she twisted her body as she noticed the weather was dark, pouring rain and thundering but just then at her recognition of the weather it cooled down to just rain.

"Why am I looking outside?"

"Because you are changing the weather"

"Excuse me?"

"When I had told you the news of moving-_deep breaths Bella_-the sky changed and a storm was brought about. It's been changing with your every emotion. Maybe that is why you were feeling those tingling sensations and vertigo."

"I knew there was something different!"

"It just must have taken something radical to bring it forth. You can manipulate the elements accordingly to your emotions."

"You say powers are manifested by how we were as humans"

"Yes"

"My emotions did not change rapidly as a human"

"Maybe you did not notice"

"Preposterous! How could I not notice?"

"Many people are blind to how they really are as a person. We must work on this so it does not depend on your emotions. I am hoping you will be able to manipulate them at your will."

"If I could manipulate them at my will, then we could go outside during the day!"

"Indeed"

It took 4 months to be able to perfect every element so that it was not tied to Bella's emotions. It was difficult at first but thankfully Carlisle had more patience than she did.

**_Chicago, 1918_**

Bella sat in her chair reading her book when she heard a human approach the house in a fit of nerves. She smiled to herself recognizing the human's emotions and his scent. After he knocked on the door he was led into the room by Joseph, their servant.

"Good afternoon Ms. Cullen" he said politely his voice shaking minimally and twisting his fingers with his other hand.

"Afternoon" she said with a warm smile.

"How are you today?"

"Very well thank you, and yourself?"

"I am very glad to hear it Ms. Cullen. I am doing well, much better since I am in your beautiful presence" he said with a slight blush that took over his cheeks.

"You flatter me. My father will be along in a moment, he is in his office detained by business. Would you like a cup of tea?" she asked with an amusing smile of his appearance around her. His nerves were always off the charts when around her and she found it highly amusing.

"I would love one" he said sitting in the chair across from her.

"Joseph, tea please"

"Yes ma'am" the servant said immediately getting the young boy a cup of tea.

"Will you be going to the Morgan's party?"

"Yes I am. Are you?"

"I am" he said and a moment of silence passed by as she watched him contemplate something before opening his mouth again. "Would you do me the honor of saving me a dance?" he asked looking at his tea cup intently as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"I would be delighted to" she said with a smile and watched his smile grow broad.

"I must warn you, I am a terrible dancer Ms. Cullen"

"Bella, I liked to be called Bella"

"Bella" he repeated smoothly and richly, savoring all two of the syllables in her name.

"And I highly doubt you are a terrible dancer."

"Now you flatter me Ms. Cu-Bella. You will see how I have two left feet." He said and then frowned "I am sure you will prefer to dance with other amiable men" he said his voice reflecting sadness and jealousy. Bella merely smiled at his head since it was bent down staring at his tea again.

"If that is the case then we will just have to enjoy the party on the sidelines..._together_" she said leaning forward just a bit to reveal her cleavage and she spoke in a lower almost seductive voice. Bella did not exactly know why she was toying with this boy, she had one reason but she doubted it frequently. She normally ignored the human advances on her but there was something about this one. He was different.

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting Edward. I hope Isabella was entertaining you"

"Bella" he corrected "And she is most hospitable" he said smiling at her and she smiled in return. Carlisle shook his head lightly and chuckled so only Bella could hear.

"Well, here is the medicine your father asked for; the dose is twice a day. Best be getting it to him. I know you would not want to catch his illness and have to miss the Morgan's party" he said and the boy straightened up and grew serious.

"Thank you for the tea and thank you Dr. Cullen. Good day Bella" he said

"Goodbye" she called out as they watched him leave.

"That boy is madly in love with you"

"I know"

"Then why do you indulge his fantasies"

"I don't know" she said lightly. "There is something different about him than the other boys. His nerves around me are very entertaining" she said with a smile.

"I can tell you why. That boy was raised on good manners. His parents taught him _virtue_. The other boys are bolder around you and women because they have no respect for girls. You shouldn't lead him on"

"But it's fun"

"And you'll break his heart when we have to leave in a year or so. Not to mention you cannot get close to him in the way he so desires" he said

"Carlisle" she said tensely "Don't you ever tire of being alone?"

"No. I have you my daughter" he said kissing her cheek.

"You know what I meant" she said her voice sad and he sighed

"Every day"

"Then you understand why I indulge in his fantasies" she said and he sighed roughly.

"_Bella_, you would tire of him before he even got the courage to kiss you. Don't break his heart" he said leaving the room as she sighed angrily.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"My lord, we have heard word of a young vampire living in America with Dr. Carlisle Cullen"

"Yes?" Aro asked his head perking up at the sound of hearing Carlisle's name. Could this vampire have a mate? Why had Carlisle not written to him or phoned him yet?

"He introduces her as his daughter" the vampire said laughing and was joined in by the rest of the Italian coven.

"His daughter? How ludicrous" Aro said laughing "What about this _daughter_" he said with distaste.

"This young girl, supposedly she holds many powers instead of a single one"

"Multiple abilities?" he asked

"Is this possible Aro?" Caius asked leaning forward in his chair.

"I have heard of such things but never known anyone with more than one ability. What else do you know about her power?"

"She multiplies a vampire's power making a copy of it and frequently brings it to a higher level."

"What known abilities does she possess?"

"Manipulation of the elements, nullify scents, paralysis, above all a shield which she keeps active at all times"

"_A shield?"_ Aro gasped at the possibilities this woman could provide.

"Yes my lord."

"She keeps the shield around herself but can cast it out to encase others"

"She can cast it? Marvelous!" Aro exclaimed his eyes widening at the thoughts racing through his mind.

"Does she possess more powers than you have listed?" Caius asked his interest in this girl was peaked.

"It is believed so. Our sources tell us she has been around since the first quarter in the 1800's"

"Almost a hundred years to collect powers" Marcus whispered to his brothers.

"Think of the possibilities if we were to harvest her gentlemen. A shield to protect us, the ability to cover scents, we would be able to go unnoticed in certain areas, and can you imagine paralysis?. We could easily deal with unwanted vampires and enemies. Could you _imagine_ what would happen if she were to copy my power and yours, Marcus?" Aro asked.

"Not to mention Janes" Marcus said

"Ah yes, possibilities my brothers. What say you?" Aro asked his brothers.

"We collect the girl; make her part of the Volturi guard" Marcus spoke.

"And if she denies what then? She already has enough powers to become undetected and could possibly kill us if she wanted to" Caius said

"A valid point, brother" Aro said

"We destroy her?" Marcus asked

"I hate the thought of destroying those wonderful powers but we cannot have anyone usurping us." Aro said stroking his chin with his fingertips. "Demetrius, Felix bring the girl back to us. Approach her with vigilance, she could be a danger with all those powers. If need be use force"

"If she tries to kill us…"

"Kill her first" Aro said and Demetrius and Felix bowed to them making their exit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carlisle carefully watched everyone in the room, eyeing them for any sudden movements.

"Your presence is requested in Volterra" Felix spoke his voiced laced with authority.

"We won't be going" she said curtly.

"I'm afraid that isn't an option" Demetirus said with determination.

"Well, you'll just have to make it one" Bella retorted.

"Think reasonably child. If you both do not come with us, both of your lives will be forfeited" he said and she tensed.

"I go, he stays"

"_What?"_ Carlisle hissed

"Bargaining are we now?" Felix asked eyeing both of the vampires and assessing them if things were to resort in a physical manner.

"If you spare his life, I will go willingly with you to Volterra. Do we have an accord?" she asked stretching her hand out. Carlisle stepped in front of her looking at her with pleading tearful venom eyes.

"_Bella_, I beg of you! Do not go! You cannot leave" he demanded, his voice wavering with emotion.

"Don't worry" she whispered "Agreed?" she asked impatiently. Felix stared at her hand hesitantly then shook it.

"Let us make haste" he said with satisfaction and a sinister smile on his lips.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The door swung open loudly and Bella looked to her left at the parlor where Carlisle sat on the floor. He was rocking a small bit watching the flames dance in the fire place "Bella?" he asked in shock, scared to know why she was back. In reality he knew why she was back but he did not dare voice it.

"I killed the guards." She said quickly already up the stairs and throwing clothes into small suitcase while filling him on exactly what had happened. She didn't even notice that Carlisle was throwing things into his suitcase as well.

She turned abruptly to face him and he was startled by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing?"

"Packing, same as you"

"You intend to go with me?"

"Of course!"

"You cannot!"

"_I will"_ he shouted

"You cannot go with me" she said her voice was thick and firm.

"_Isabella! I can't lose you, I won't. We will go together"_

"_Carlisle_" she whispered "be reasonable. If you flee Aro will be forced kill you as well"

"Without you…-"

"You will find another child to adopt. You admire that Edward boy-change him! Or change some nice pretty woman and settle down"

"I don't want to change anyone. We go together…as a _family_."

"_Carlisle"_ she whined and they began arguing while Bella threw his clothes out of the suitcase and he kept putting them back.

"Stay here for a couple of months then move onto the next new town. I will go into hiding and rejoin you when they will stop hunting me. It is the only sensible solution that doesn't lead to your death or mine"

"You promise…you _promise_ you will come back?"

"I…-"

"_Your promise Isabella"_

"I promise that no matter what, I will make my way back to you" she said grabbing her suitcase. They hugged each other tightly.

"Write to me once a week"

"I will" she said leaving the house just as the sun started to rise and disappeared before her skin could glimmer.

Carlisle filled his time of worry with working at the hospital; his time was needed as he worked diligently with victims of the Spanish influenza while waiting on pins and needles for any news of Bella. He had received her first letter but now they were very sparse, which in Carlisle's mind was not a good thing. He distracted himself with work and the Morgan's party which was sinfully boring to him as a lot of wealthy people in this town were very arrogant.

"Dr. Cullen" a young male's voice asked and Carlisle turned around coming face to face with Edward Masen.

"Good evening Edward"

"Evening sir. Where is Ms. Cullen?" Edward asked hoping she was just late to the party.

"I'm sorry Edward but Isabella won't be joining us. Her Aunt and Uncle requested her in Charleston a few days ago, she has already left"

"And when might Ms. Cullen be back?" he asked, his voice full of hope. Carlisle took pity on the boy and sighed, knowing he had to put things in perspective for Edward.

"Edward…she'll be in Charleston indefinitely" he said with sympathetic eyes.

"_Oh_" he said with a sad voice.

"She misses her dear friends and cousins."

"But surely she will be back to visit her father?" he asked with hope rising in his eyes and Carlisle sighed. This poor boy was head over heels for her.

"I doubt it. My sister is looking for a suitable husband for her and I shall be making my way back to Charleston soon enough." He said and watched Edward's eyes darken with jealousy for a second before becoming sullen.

"Have a good evening sir" he said walking away with his shoulders slumped over.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Carlisle was completely bewildered at Elizabeth Masen's words. How could she possibly know? He was always careful around humans and he knew Bella was as well. He made his way to Edward's room and sat beside him. Edward had been in and out of consciousness for days. He sat by his bedside for hours. At one point Edward reached his hand out and Carlisle took it.

Edward's fever spiked, it was too high for his body to handle. It was now or never for Carlisle. Could he do this? Could he subject the boy to this lifestyle for the rest of eternity however long that was? Carlisle heard him faintly whisper something, and then again and again and it grew louder each time he said it until it was loud enough for a human to hear if they were standing in the same room.

"Bella" his voice croaked.

He watched him for a few moments before he made his decision. He sat up leaning over Edward and whispered in his ear.

"You will see Bella again" he said and lowered his hand to the poor sick boys' mouth to mute his screams and bit into his neck.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

They were hot on her trail and she had barely escaped from their grip twice already. She had to press on; she had to go somewhere they would never think she would. A place that was hot, sunny, and dry. She made a plan to head to Egypt, but she could not use modern transportation. It would make her easier to track, she had to swim there.

The ocean dulled scents down and with her ability to nullify scents it would make it even easier on her and more hard for them to follow. As she had a lead on them she had to head a different direction than where she actually needed to go in hopes they would go after the fake trail. This was her life now...hopping from one place to the next before they caught wind of her whereabouts. But all the while she would keep her promise to Carlisle, she would return to him no matter how long it took.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Second part will be posted soon. I know it took too long to post, my apologies. Real life sucks now that I have to be an adult. I won't keep you waiting long for the second part.

jchristy.


	5. Epilogue: Part II: Endings

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything**_

* * *

They stood together side by side inside the house watching through the massive window that panned the entire first floor as all of their children were playing football in the backyard. By now everyone got along famously with the new addition of Bella.

In the beginning…not so much.

It was a rough transition for Bella to go from nomadic isolation, to being surrounded 24/7 with 7 other vampires. Seven other vampires whom in which _all_ had drastic personalities. In the beginning Bella got along quite easily with Esme and Jasper. Bella always fell into easy conversation with Jasper as they discussed various topics-wars being the most frequented of topics of course- along with political and philosophical debates. Bella seemed to enjoy his cool and calm nature when surrounded by a hectic family of vampires. The mere presence of him settled her nerves.

Esme and Bella were able to get to know each other well when everyone else went to school and Carlisle to work. Bella started off with helping Esme do the household chores and working with her in the garden but it seemed the girls got so close that they abdicated the work around the house and spent their days doing nothing but lounging outside and talking. The Cullen home, which use to be spotless, was riddled with dust and things not put away and the garden overgrowing with weeds and slowly dying. When Emmett complained of this Esme ended up making him clean it all up while she sat from the comfort of her lounge chair and supervised.

When Carlisle wasn't working he was naturally with Bella. They spent their time catching up on lost times and re-bonding their relationship- which really didn't need that much work as it was easy for them and they sailed back smoothly to how they used to be. Although, it _was_ an excuse to get her out of the extremely _loud_ house. For Bella, it was difficult to tell her father that being surrounded by so many vampires was very hard on her, and even more hard when these 7 vampires yelled, argued, and played loudly _constantly_. Not to mention that his other dear daughters were troublesome all on their own. Alice couldn't leave Bella out of sight and Rosalie…well she couldn't help but get _out_ of sight. After a while she confided him and he naturally guided her into transition while on the sidelines reprimanding Alice and Rosalie on their behavior. Of course it only fueled Rosalie's fire.

Emmett was also hard for Bella to get use to with his natural barbaric ways, his booming voice, pranks, and his obsession with his mate Rosalie. Bella liked peace and quiet, she relished in it, which was rather hard to come by with Emmett McCarty Cullen in the house. His pranks took a while for Bella to get used to even if she hated them…in the beginning at least. He was constantly getting her every at every twist and turn until one particular day. While Emmett was out at school, Bella was _sick to death_ of him always getting the best of her and _sick_ of hearing and seeing him play that damn playstation, xbox, and wii. So she took all of his controllers and game consoles along with the individual game discs and buried them in the forest in various spots within at least 10 miles of each other, making sure she used to her power to nullify her scent so he couldn't trace where she buried them. Emmett's face was pretty…priceless. It was even more priceless when Carlisle and Esme forbid him to replace everything with the use of his credit card, but had to actually find where she buried them. Bella watched with a proud smile as day after day Emmett searched for his lost treasures. It took him about a month to find all of it and then another week to go in and fill in the holes he had dug up, which was _quite_ _a lot _of holes. It was this very prank that Bella did in which Rosalie started to accept…and like her.

It was also rough with Rosalie as she was _very_ protective of her family and did not like anyone _new_ coming in. They were constantly arguing over _everything_. Rosalie and her tenacity would not allow her to back down and Bella was not about to be submissive to her. Of course it didn't help that Emmett was always on the sidelines waiting to see if they would start wrestling. He wanted a "good ole' classic chick fight"…but in an inflatable pool…with mud in it. He took it even so far as to buying the pool and making mud. The Cullen's sat watching (and laughing) as Bella and Rosalie ripped him a new asshole.

Bella tried to be friends with Rosalie but it proved to be nothing short of difficult. It was when Bella had successfully played a prank on Emmett that he went in search of those treasures that Bella saw something that shocked the _hell_ out of her. There, Rosalie stood with a small smile playing on her lips and Bella just stared in amazement that Rosalie Hale actually knew how to smile. Rosalie of course caught on to Bella's staring a few seconds later.

"_What_?" she growled and Bella just smiled at her.

"I've just never seen you smile before Hale, I think I'll bask in it" Bella said and Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her then looked away to the backyard as Emmett was digging on his knees with his hands looking like a dog about to bury his bone and he was crying. Rosalie couldn't help it but smile again. Bella watched with satisfaction.

"You're the first person to actually be able to pull off something like this…I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to destroy those damn games" Rosalie said and Bella just smirked and then had a smug grin on her face as she kept staring at Rosalie but of course Rosalie got pissed.

"_Shut up!_" she hissed slapping her arm and walked away with the sound of a laughing Bella fading in the distance. After that it got maybe…an _ounce_ easier with them. They actually acknowledged one another in a room, which was a pretty big deal.

A couple weeks later, one night Rosalie made her way to Bella's room at the top of the house and paced in front of it. The rest of the Cullen's had seemed to miraculously disappear.

"Are you going to pace out there all night Hale? If you are then shut the door would you? You're making me dizzy" Bella said looking back down at her book sitting indian style on her bed. Rosalie walked in with an unprepared Bella, as she sat with her eyes wide as Rosalie _apologized _and then delved into her personal story pouring her heart out. Bella patted her back awkwardly as Rosalie actually cried into her shoulder.

"Look, no one gets it easy in this life. Everyone has to overcome something at some point. _That which does not kill us makes us stronger_, right? It's what made you strong and _disgustingly_ tenacious…and perhaps bitchy. It sucks I _know_, but if all of this never happened you wouldn't have met Carlisle or Esme, Jasper, or Alice, Edward…or even Emmett. You have to stop living this half life of mourning over not being human, not being able to bear children and this anger you have over it. It's not healthy for you or anyone else. Life sucks weather we're mortal or immortal…but there are good parts too. Like Emmett, he's a blessing in itself, even if I hate to admit it. You were given this second chance, so use it!"

After that night everyone had to flee the house as Rosalie and Emmett went at it for days at their newly rekindled love and Rosalie finally faced her demons.

Alice…was a handful. She was so excited over Bella and the prospect of becoming best friends with her that she was practically on top of her, breathing down her neck, and wouldn't leave Bella out of her sight (physically and clairvoyantly). Alice wanted to go shopping and when Bella rejected the idea of going out Alice suggested they go shopping in Alice's closet and when Bella rejected that idea…Alice ordered clothes online for her. _All_ out of Bella's taste. Miniskirts were just not Bella's thing, and Alice scoffed at the idea of Bella wearing jeans for eternity so much so that she hid all of her pairs except for the one she was currently wearing. Thanks to the help of Edward, Bella was able to salvage them and then burned all of the miniskirts while Alice was out at school. She also wanted to do Bella's hair and makeup every day; in the beginning Bella simply let her because she didn't want to hurt Alice's feelings as she did not want to get off on the wrong foot with her new sister. But after two weeks of her doing this and listening to her prattle on about _everything_ she put a stop to it. Alice was understanding and instead just "hung out" to bond, even if Alice would try to play with her hair every now and then.

Edward was a different story. Their progression of friendship was slow because he was not use to the fact that he could not read her mind. Whenever she walked into a room or vice versa he tried with his fullest concentration and strength to read it and this only irritated Bella as she knew when he would try it.

"Stop it!" Bella hissed as she felt an increase of pressure growing by the second that her face contorted in displeasure but he did not release. "It does not feel good to me, _stop it!_" she raised her voice

"Why can't I read your mind?" he stressed in anger.

"_Why_ _can't you just give it a rest?_"

"Because I have never met anyone in my existence that I could not read, so you try to go from hearing _everyone_ to not being able to hear you!"

"Oh, well _excuse me_ your royal freaking highness! Let me just turn off whatever is doing it so I can make _your_ life _easier_!" she said and reversed the pressure she was feeling on him and amplified what he was hearing from everyone else. He clutched his head in pain and yelled at her to stop then glared at her. "Well you _asked _me to turn it _off"_' she hissed "How about instead you get over this obsession with reading _my mind_, because trust me you don't want to. And how about you try going from living _alone_ for nearly 90 years to living in a house full of _seven_ _loud_ people who breathe down your neck every two seconds because _it_, _isn't_, _EASY_!" she hissed and walked out of the room and into the backyard to cool off as Carlisle and Esme scolded him.

"I'm sorry" he spoke softly "I was inconsiderate of your feelings and did not think of how hard all of this would be on you" he said plopping down on the ground next to her.

"You should think of it as a blessing, not being able to read my mind. Carlisle tells me sometimes you wish you could turn it off or not have it all together. At least with me you'll get somewhat peace and quiet" she said

"I know. It's refreshing…it's just different-"

"Yea…I get it" she said looking at him. "What do you want to read my mind so badly for?" she asked

"Everyone in this house has gotten along so easily with you-"

"_**SO **_easily" she said with her left eyebrow arched

"Except for Rosalie of course but she's like that with everyone. Reading people's mind is a way for me to learn about them, what they like-what they don't like"

"You don't need to try and read my mind to find that stuff out…just ask me." She said "And _I_ _haven't_ gotten along so easily with everyone. In the beginning with Alice…I used to daydream of leaving her hair wrapped around the curling iron so it would burn off because I couldn't _stand_ those beauty makeovers" he said and they heard Alice gasp inside.

"_I'd kill you!_" Alice yelled and Edward and Bella laughed.

"I used to want to just cut Emmett's vocal chords so he couldn't yell so _loud_ when a foul or fumble or a _damn_ touchdown would happen. I would get so mad and frustrated with Rosalie that I would want to cut off Emmett's dick so she could never have sex with him…but then I realized she would only become more _bitchier"_ she said and he laughed as Rosalie muttered about killing Bella if she did that. "_You_ are preventing yourself from getting to know me." She said and they were quiet for a few minutes.

"What's your favorite band?"

"Right now? Mumford & Sons. Of all time? That's too hard to answer" she said

"Good choice"

"Don't I know it" she said and he smiled "Yours?"

"I like the Black Keys"

"_Nice"_ she said

And so the questioning began as they got to know each other over the weeks. Edward was the first to grow attached to her and realize his feelings for her were deeper than he realized. He panicked over what Bella might feel for days.

"All in good time" Alice said while passing him in the hall with a knowing smile on her lips and he smiled happily in return. Alice guided him with as little interference as she could, it was rather hard not to interfere and she only succeeded because Jasper was curving her urges.

"_No_ Alice"

"But Jazz-"

"_No_. Bella has to fall for him on her _own, _she needs to realize it on her _own_ without your suggestive words; Edward needs to court her on his _own_. All you need to do is let Edward know when the time is right. Just let everything _be_ for once." He said and she sighed roughly.

"It's just so _hard_!"

"I know…but you'll survive" he said smiling at her.

The Cullen's were on pins and needles just waiting for Bella to realize her feelings for him were deeper, and when it did happen everyone in the house could not stop smiling over the prospect of Edward and Bella. They watched as Edward and Bella would give coy looks across the room, they watched when they wouldn't be able to stop staring at each other, they watched as they flirted which started off as harmless flirting and then flowed into the full fledged flirting. They watched as they would take long walks, suffer in agony when they went out so the Cullen's could not overhear anything, they watched as Edward would bring her flowers, watched as he would play the piano for her, watched as Edward's smile never faded.

The sound of Alice's gasp rang out in the house, it sounded like a bomb in the unusually quiet household alerting the rest of the Cullen's and giving Alice their undivided attention as questions were sent left and right to her.

"_No_ this is not about the damn Sehawks game Emmett!" Alice growled

"I just want to know if they will lose or not, wouldn't hurt to place a bet on it" Emmett grumbled.

"What _did_ you see psychic?" Rosalie asked as Alice glared at her.

"I saw…Edward and Bella kiss!" Alice gushed as instantly Esme and Rosalie oohed and awed, Emmett grinned mischievously, Jasper just chuckled and Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed and a small frown appeared.

"Was there a lot of tongue?"

"_Emmett!"_ Esme scolded

"Hey! It's a genuine question" Emmett defended.

"I can't tell _that much_! But it was really sweet…and kind of gross" Alice said making a queasy face.

"_Gross_?" Was the collective word repeated amongst everyone.

"Not gross as in there is a lot of venom slobber, but…well…it's just gross and weird seeing Edward kiss for the first time." Alice said

"Whatever, I don't care about that little stupid stuff…just let me know when they have sex. That's what I care to know" Emmett said

They watched as their like grew to love. They watched as they became a couple. They watched as their love blossomed into something far beyond the human conceptions and moved into the love that vampires share. Powerful, Unyielding, Eternal. Edward was ready to marry her the second the "I love you's" were said but he knew, as did the others, that Bella needed more time and perhaps Carlisle as well. Two years had passed and the Cullen's life could not be better.

Esme and Carlisle watched as the football game grew more physical. Carlisle just merely shook his head when Emmett clashed into the lounge chairs outside and Esme cringed that she would have to replace _another_ thing as she had done thousands of times before. She never got used it.

They watched as Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were completely serious about the game but Edward and Bella were not. They were simply just enjoying themselves and messing around as Emmett screamed at them to be serious. Edward simply tossed the ball back to Emmett and slid his arm around Bella's waist and Bella's arm slid around Edward's waist and he ushered her into the forest disappearing from everybody's sight. Esme shed a knowing smile as did everybody but Carlisle. The four came inside as Alice was giddy and could not stop squealing.

"What's all the fuss?" Carlisle asked

"Rose-go get the magazines! Esme- the pattern books, I've got the rest" Alice ordered as she pulled out a thick binder and placed it on top of the coffee table as Esme returned with a book of fabrics and patterns.

"What's going on?"

"Edward is proposing to Bella" Alice said cooly not making eye contact with Carlisle and flipping through the massive binder she held. Carlisle stood stone still.

"Proposing? Why didn't he ask permission? Why didn't anyone warn me?"

"Honey, do you really think he needed to ask permission?"

"I think it's awesome, she's like a cougar" Emmett said laughing to himself and no one else joined in. "_Oh come on!_ Doesn't anyone know how to laugh?"

"Not at stupid jokes" Rosalie said walking in with a stack of bridal magazines.

"Yes he needs to ask permission! Why wasn't I told about this?" Carlisle stressed and Esme smiled at his disheveled appearance.

"Because I knew you would flip a switch"

"I am not flipping a switch!"

"I beg to differ" Esme said "When Emmett proposed to Rosalie did he ask for permission?"

"No but-"

"Because he didn't need it. Do you have any objections to their union?"

"No but-"

"Then don't worry" she said chuckling.

"I can't help it! He's bad for her…he's sullying her virtue!" he said and everyone looked at him with dumb expressions.

"Wait, wait, wait…we _are_ talking about Edward aren't we?" Emmett asked.

"Carlisle, Edward is king of virtue. I think you don't have to worry about his or hers"

"It's different-"

"I know you spent more time with her than Alice and Rosalie but this is happy news. We're going to be planning a wedding, you are going to give her away, and they will be mated. These are happy times my dear. Happy times" she said with a quick kiss to his lips and was at the girls side in an instant talking over wedding plans. The men quickly fled the room before they were roped into it. The news spread like wildfire and preparations were made for lavish wedding-despite Bella's objections about a large and over the top wedding. Alice instead settled for a small gathering but with _a lot_ of flowers. Bella had to reign in Alice multiple times about the dress,

"Ball gowns are not for me Alice"

"No Alice, I _want_ fabric on my back"

"Emmett no you cannot officiate"

"No doves are to be released when we kiss"

"Horse drawn carriage? Are you nuts?"

"No you cannot decorate the car in condoms Emmett; it's tacky and won't be funny seeing as how those aren't used with vampires"

"Alice that looks like pepto bismol! I told you I don't want _any_ pink colors"

"No Emmett, Millie Vanillie will not be played at the reception"

"A tiara? Alice I don't want to look like a princess I want to look like _me"_

Despite the rough beginning the wedding was perfect and simple (despite the thousands of flowers). It took place in April on a crisp spring day with surprisingly no rain. Vampires had flown in from everywhere to congratulate Edward and Bella on finding their mate. They ran down the receiving line as rice was pelted at them, and one hit Edward and Bella rather hard and it was no guess as to who it was. As the car was in site Edward and Bella laughed at the decorated car.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled at the sight of hundreds of condoms were blown up, tied and taped to the car. Emmett was nowhere to be found. The car sped away as the new couple embarked on their long honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme were wrapped in each other's arms standing on the porch smiling as they watched the car fade from their sight.

"Happy Times" Carlisle whispered to Esme as her smile broadened.

Happy Times indeed. ..

_Fin._

* * *

**_Fin indeed. _**

**_Hope you liked and hope there weren't too many mistakes._**

**_Cheers!_**


End file.
